A Prank Gone Wrong
by ExGratia
Summary: If there's one day Law hates with a deep and burning passion, it would be April Fools' Day - A day meant for idiots who have nothing better to do with their lives than pointlessly play jokes on people. Too bad it is also his boyfriend's favorite day of the whole year. / LawLu / AU / One shot


**A/N: Hey there! Yes, I know I should be working on my other unfinished fics now. But somehow I got distracted again and before I could even blink twice this story was already written. I swear, there's a goddamn plot bunny family living in my room. Whatever, I hope you'll like this one as well ;)**

**Enjoy the awkward relationship of Law and Luffy!  
**

* * *

A Prank Gone Wrong

"You know, Law," Doflamingo began to speak, his voice way too amused for Law's liking, as he moved to sit down on top of one of the many white tables of the hospital's cafeteria, giving his favorite employee a satisfied grin. "If I didn't know it better, I'd say that you're starting to like me."

Said favorite employee slowly shifted his gray eyes away from his steaming coffee to glare dangerously at his flamboyant boss. He wanted to look him straight into the eyes but was unable to do so because of his boss's weird habit of wearing sunglasses even inside buildings. Or at night. Or when it was raining.

Instead, Law just narrowed his eyes at Doflamingo and tightened his jaw. "And where the hell did you get that retarded idea from?" He snarled angrily.

"Well," Doflamingo said, the dirty grin on his face never fading for a second, as he even brought his legs up to sit legs-crossed on the table. "Usually you only work until 5 pm on a Friday. It's painfully obvious that you don't wanna leave me since it's already past 8. Am I right, Law? You're secretly enjoying my company, aren't you?" Doflamingo sounded extraordinarily pleased with himself.

Law tried his best not to scrunch up his face in disgust. He clenched the cup of steaming coffee in his hand harder. "I'm sorry, _boss_, but cutting off all of my fingers and then dipping the fresh wounds into boiling acid is more enjoyable than your company."

His boss crossed his arms against his chest and smiled even wider. "You're hurting me with your words, Law." Law couldn't help but roll his eyes at the blond's words that were completely contradicting his happy expression. Doflamingo titled his head to the side and stared at Law, his broad grin turning into a creepy smile. Law let out a pissed-off groan as he noticed the way Doflamingo was staring at him. For a few seconds he actually considered standing up and walking away from his boss without saying another word. Suddenly, the blond raised his hand in a swift movement and snapped his fingers loudly. "Ah, I know! It's because of your boyfriend, isn't it? The young, annoying one. Who always gives you a hard time, right?"

Law shot him a death glare but it was all Doflamingo needed as a confirmation. He chuckled slightly in amusement. "Why did you ask him to move in with you if he only pesters you all the time?"

The twenty-six-year old lowered his gaze and stared at his black drink, the knuckles on his tattooed hand turning white from the force of his grip. "Just to let you know, I _never _asked him to move in with me. He just did it without my permission." Law said with a dangerously calm voice.

Well, at least it was the truth.

At the beginning of their relationship, Luffy would usually spend every weekend at Law's apartment. After a few weeks, the younger man had told Law that he wanted to bring _some _of his stuff over to feel more comfortable at Law's place. Luffy had then gradually brought more and more of his things with him whenever he had visited Law - And now, Law was sure that his closet was filled with more of Luffy's clothes than his own. His entire apartment looked nothing like before. One day when Law had been at work, Luffy had taken his boyfriend's absence as an invitation to completely re-decorate every room and re-arrange every piece of furniture Law possessed. He had suddenly started to stay at his apartment for more than just two days and by now Law couldn't even remember the last time Luffy actually went back to his _real _home.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Doflamingo talking again. "But look on the bright side, Law!" The blond moved his right hand to point straight at the dark-haired man sitting in a chair in front of him. "At least you get free sex every night!"

_Duh._ Law didn't want to admit it to his boss, but that was probably the only good thing that stopped him from completely losing his mind. Instead he crossed his own legs under the table and moved his coffee up to his lips, taking a small sip of the hot drink.

Doflamingo continued watching him, his trademark grin back in place. "So, what exactly did he do to you? Why don't you want to go home, Law?" The dark-haired man could easily tell that it wasn't Doflamingo's intention to listen to his problems because he wanted to help him. That bastard only wanted to hear Law complaining about his life because he enjoyed listening to the other's suffering.

Law placed his dark coffee on the table again. "He hasn't done anything." _Yet_, Law almost added but managed to stop himself before the word could accidentally slip from his lips. He stood up from his chair and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I'm going now." He murmured, his voice audibly lacking interested in Doflamingo.

"But Law," Doflamingo's voice dropped an octave, faking a sad sound. "We were in the middle of a wonderful conversation! I just wanted to help you, be a little bit more grateful to me!"

Law clenched his teeth. If there was one thing he hated more than Doflamingo himself, it'd be Doflamingo making fun of him so obviously. Without saying another word, Law proceeded to walk towards the doors of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Law!" Law hesitated at first but then decided to look over his shoulder to see Doflamingo still sitting on top of the table. All of sudden, the blond spread his arms for a hug and grinned. "You know you can always come back to me whenever you're feeling sad."

"Fuck off." Law spit out and turned his head around again.

* * *

Law had been standing in front of the large door of his own apartment for over twenty minutes now. He had told himself several times to get a grip and just walk in. Today was just a normal day after all.

The tattooed man let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes.

There was no need to deny it - Today was most definitely _not _just any normal day. It was the one special day Luffy loved the most. The day he had been looking forward to for months already. And it was the most idiotic day of the whole year.

April the fucking First.

Law didn't understand why a holiday for dumbasses who like to prank innocent people even existed. Whose fucked up idea was it to dedicate a whole goddamn day entirely to pranking?! And why the hell was Luffy so excited about it? Why couldn't he be like any other person in this world and prefer an _actual _holiday? Like Christmas?

Law rubbed his face in frustration. He could only imagine what his lover had come up with. Luffy had probably placed a bucket filled with water on the door so when Law opened the door he would get wet or something lame like that.

Law decided it was the best to just open the door really slowly to avoid getting hit by the bucket.

With a determined nod to himself, Law placed his hand on the knob of the door and slowly pushed it open, earning a low creaking sound from the door. He had prepared himself for the wetness to hit his arm, but was a little surprised when nothing came. Strange. Law looked up, checking whether Luffy's prank attempt had failed, but then noticed that there was nothing placed on the door. He raised an eyebrow and carefully stepped inside, closing the door behind him just as slowly as he had opened it. His gaze drifted over the area of his apartment, checking every corner, only to find out that there was nothing wrong with the sight in front of him. And it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Law didn't trust the atmosphere. He didn't trust it one bit.

Suddenly, a loud voice caught his attention.

"Hey Law! You're finally back!" Law turned his head into the direction of his kitchen. Luffy was leaning with his back against the wall, a bowl of ice cream in his hand and a large spoon still in his mouth. He pulled the spoon out and used the metal utensil to point it at his boyfriend. "What happened? Did you have to work overtime?" Luffy used the spoon to eat his ice cream again but kept his curious gaze on Law. He blinked his round eyes several times as if he was patiently waiting for Law's explanation.

But Law was completely sure that Luffy was asking just because of curiosity and not because he was mad and expected Law to justify himself now. As far as Law could remember Luffy had never been angry with him even once, no matter what.

"Yeah." He lied, even though he hated not being honest to Luffy. But fuck, he couldn't possibly admit that he had only avoided Luffy because he wasn't in the mood for his childish pranks!

Luffy smiled at him warmly, and fuck, Law actually felt the guilt pooling horribly in his stomach. "Well then, I've prepared some dinner for you." Luffy moved his hand to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh... Even though there's not much of it left... You didn't come and... I was hungry, too, so... Yeah..." Luffy just shrugged with his shoulders and turned around to disappear into the kitchen again.

Law blinked owlishly, not really knowing whether to follow Luffy or not. What if Luffy _did_ eat all of his food as a prank? No, that joke was too dumb, even for Luffy's standards. He'd be more creative than that. But what if Luffy had mixed laxatives into his drink? What if he had poisoned Law's food as an April fools' joke?! What if- What if-...

What if he had replaced the entire content of Law's fridge with bread?

Law wasn't too sure if he could stop himself from personally kicking Luffy out of his apartment in that case. He started panting slightly, feeling his palms getting sweaty from nervousness.

Luffy's head peeked from around the corner of the kitchen. "Are you not hungry, Law?" He looked at Law with genuine surprise until his face suddenly brightened up, his black eyes visibly growing in size. "Oh! Can I have the rest of your food then?" Law spotted Luffy balling his fists in excitement.

The older man gulped without Luffy noticing and then shook his head. "N-No, it's alright. I'm coming."

Law walked into the kitchen and with each step he felt his heartbeat increasing, mental images of Luffy pulling some kind of weird stunt on him filling his head. But just like one minute ago, Law was relieved to see his kitchen looking perfectly normal as well. Okay, maybe it was a little messier than before since Luffy had cooked something - or rather had tried to cook something - but still there was nothing suspicious about it.

"Is something wrong with you, Law? You look a little pale." Law heard the tiny spark of concern in Luffy's voice and again he felt incredibly guilty because of it. But why the hell hadn't Luffy pranked him yet? It didn't make sense to him. Luffy had kept Law awake almost every night for the last two weeks, telling him how excited he was to legitimately prank all of his friends. He hadn't even listened to Law telling him that you usually stop playing jokes on April Fools Day once you reach double-digit age. But now that Law was thinking about it, the day was almost over and Luffy still hadn't done anything to him yet. Even in the morning, when Law had gotten up early to get ready for work, Luffy had actually prefered to continue sleeping instead of getting up together with Law.

Luffy hadn't even visited him out of the blue at the hospital to do something stupid and it made Law wonder if Luffy had maybe forgotten about his favorite day. It seriously wouldn't surprise Law if Luffy thought today was the thirty-second of March instead.

"Law, hey! Come on, are you even listening to me? Don't you like lasagna?" Law blinked twice before he stared at Luffy who was sitting next to him at the kitchen table. The teen raised his hand and Law almost drew back to escape from whatever Luffy had planned, but he immediately froze right on the spot when Luffy just caressed his lover's cheek softly with the back of his fingers.

"You had a long day. Eat something, get all the energy you need and then join me on the couch, okay?" He gave Law a wink and stood up. "There's a movie on TV I've been dying to watch!" Luffy bent down to press a little peck on the side of Law's face before he ran off into the living room. A few seconds later, Law could hear the background sounds of some movie coming from his living room.

He moved his steel gray eyes to look at the almost empty plate in front of him. There were only two or maybe three bites of lasagna left but Law didn't care. He wasn't that hungry anyway. But if Luffy had already eaten so much of his food then there couldn't be anything wrong with his dinner. He digged his fork into the lasagna and moved it to his mouth, carefully chewing it to check if Luffy had hidden some small pieces of metal or something crazy like that in it. But again, everything seemed completely normal. Actually the food even tasted unusually delicious, considering Luffy wasn't particularly a five star cook.

Maybe Luffy had _really_ forgotten that it was his favorite day of the year.

* * *

Minutes later Law found himself sitting on the couch of his living room with Luffy lying on his back, his head on Law's lap. The teen buried his hand into the bowl of popcorn that he balanced on his stomach and brought a handful of the snack to his mouth, his own eyes filled with utter excitement as he watched the movie.

Law wasn't that much into watching movies, but it was nice to see Luffy completely focused on something that made him shut up for a change. Also, their current position allowed Law to gently run his fingers through Luffy's soft, black hair.

"This is the best damn movie ever!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, rubbing his legs together in joy.

Law stopped the movement of his hand on Luffy's head and looked down on the smiling boy. "You say that about every movie we watch."

"Yeah, but it's the truth. These movies just keep getting better and better! " Luffy moved away from Law's lap, much to the surgeon's disappointment, and lowered himself on the couch next to Law, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. "What do you like to watch the most?"

Law raised a dark brow and allowed his eyes to rank over all Luffy's short body. When Luffy caught him staring, the teen bit his lip playfully to prevent himself from grinning. "Oh, I see." Luffy chuckled slightly and moved his hands to trail them down over his own body to grab the fabric of his shirt, slowly pushing it upwards. Law felt his mouth going dry and licked his lips as Luffy carefully exposed the tan skin of his stomach to him.

Luffy removed his shirt completely and brought his body closer to Law, his own naked chest touching Law's shoulder. He leaned in to whisper into Law's ear. "I think I know what you like to watch, Law..." The sound of Law's name on Luffy's lips was something Law would surely never get tired of. It astonished him how easily Luffy managed to seduce him, especially when Law wasn't even expecting it. But Law had already learned that Luffy was unpredictable in his actions sometimes.

The dark-haired teen hummed appreciatively as he noticed the slowly growing bulge in Law's jeans and moved his legs on either side of Law's body, straddling the man's lap. The twenty-six-year old hold back the groan that was threatening to erupt from the back of his throat as Luffy brought their growing erections so close together.

Luffy was completely blocking Law's view on the TV, but the older man didn't mind at all. He met the intensive gaze of Luffy's own passion filled eyes as the younger man on top of him slowly started to rock their hips together rhythmically, creating delicious friction.

Law placed his own tattooed hand on Luffy's hip to help him moving. Luffy leaned closer to Law's ear and purred. "Yeah, just like that..."

Fuck, the way Luffy ground down on him caused tiny waves of pleasure rushing through his blood. Law loosened the grip of his left hand on Luffy's hip and slowly let it glide all over the firm and heated skin of his boyfriend's abdomen. The nineteen-year-old's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the other's hand touching his sensitive skin. Determined to coax out more of his younger lover, Law trailed his hand farther upwards, rubbing it over one of Luffy's sensitive nipples.

"Fuck..." Luffy closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of pure bliss. And god, Law loved the sight of it - The sight of Luffy panting lusciously, his eyes closed in pleasure, his hips moving to show Law what he truly wanted. Damn, his lover sure knew what to do to arouse him.

Luffy then opened his eyes slowly again and looked at the spot where his own still clothed groin met Law's. His mouth hung slightly open, soundless breaths escaping from his lips. His face started to flush gradually, his body reacting to being so close to Law.

Law's hand never stopped its movements and continued to stroke Luffy's skin. Luffy's breath started to become more irregular and that was when Law decided to stop his ministrations. He trailed his hand down Luffy's frame and went lower until he reached the spot where Luffy's naked skin stopped and his shorts began. Luffy watched Law's hand intensely, the anticipation for what was just about to come almost making him quiver.

Law placed both of his hands behind Luffy's back and let them slip inside Luffy's jeans and boxers. When he got far enough to get a nice grip on Luffy's cheeks, Law grabbed the teen's ass firmly, rocking their bodies harder against each other.

The sensation of Law's strong hands on his ass and their erections so hard and close together caused Luffy to let out a moan he couldn't suppress. "Fuck, yes!" His dark eyes were lidded and his chest was heaving uncontrollably. "Keep touching me like that..." Luffy moaned out and buried his face in the crook of Law's neck. Luffy's hot breath on his sensitive neck made Law shut his own eyes as well. Fuck, he wasn't too sure of how much of this he could take.

They continued humping each other and Law felt Luffy's hands on his shirt, clenching it tightly with his small hands. It was obvious that Luffy was also on the verge of completely losing himself in his lust. He grabbed Luffy's cheeks harder, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh. Law couldn't see it since his hands were hidden underneath the fabric of Luffy's jeans, but he was damn sure his grip was strong enough to leave red marks on the teen's skin.

Luffy moved his head away from Law's neck to look straight into Law's eyes and it took Law all of his will power to not come right then and there. Luffy's face was flushed, his mouth slightly opened and his eyes glazing with sinful desire.

"Fuck, Luffy..." The word's escaped Law's mouth before the older man got the chance to stop himself. But it wasn't like he wanted to hold his voice back. He knew that Luffy enjoyed hearing what his actions did to Law, just like Law loved nothing more than seeing Luffy the way he was now because of him. Luffy made him feel absolutely amazing and he didn't need to hide it from him.

The nineteen-year-old kept moving his hips on top of Law as he let go of Law's shirt and placed his hands on either side of Law's face. Before Law's mind could process what his lover was up to, Luffy had already slammed their lips together in an almost desperate kiss.

Luffy's right hand left Law's face to bury itself in midnight black hair. He forced their mouths together like he needed Law's kiss to breathe. Law kissed him back just as urgently, the unrestrained passion flowing between them made it hard for both men to think straight. They were acting on raw instinct as they parted their lips several times, only to reconnect them again, enjoying the wet sounds their mouths made.

It was obvious that Luffy was silently screaming for more contact, judging from the way one of his hands clenched on Law's shirt again, desperately trying to pull him closer. Luffy's hand slipped under the fabric and glided over the other's muscular and defined chest on its own accord. Law felt his heart pounding harder against his ribcage, Luffy's hand felt like so unbelievably hot against his skin. The younger one knew he did everything right as he rubbed his boyfriend's nipples, feeling Law moan slightly against his lips.

Their hips kept rubbing against each other, causing Luffy to let out ragged gasps every time pure ecstasy shot through his veins. Law released a low growl when he felt Luffy moving his tongue against his lips, hungrily asking for Law's own tongue to join him. Without hesitation, Law pushed his tongue inside Luffy's mouth, their tongues wrapping around each other like neither of them could get enough of the other's unique taste.

Law noticed that Luffy was just about to reach his limit. His body was shaking from sexual arousal. Law could feel how rock hard and hot Luffy's clothed erection was as he continued to rub it against Law's swollen cock that was also hidden underneath light blue jeans. But both men were so erected, they could easily feel each other's member despite the layer of clothes.

They broke apart to catch some air as Luffy rested his head against Law's, their foreheads touching. Both were panting heavily and Law stilled Luffy in his movements with his tattooed hands. They wouldn't last long if they kept doing this and Law wanted nothing more than to fuck Luffy thoroughly now.

"F-Fuck, Law..." Luffy whispered sensually as he kept looking into Law's dark eyes that were filled with desire only for him. "D-Do you know what I wanna do now...?" Luffy licked his lips that were still swollen and glistening with saliva from their kissing session a few moments ago. And fuck, Law knew too well what Luffy meant when he licked his lips.

He kissed Law hard before he allowed his hot mouth to go lower and lower. His tongue left a wet trail against the hot skin of Law's neck and for a moment Law actually had to close his eyes to savor the incredible feeling of it. Luffy's mouth went even lower, his skilled hands working on the man's jeans to open the fly. Law lifted his hips a little bit to allow Luffy to slightly tug them down and hissed as the cold and open air hit his engorged cock. Luffy hummed appreciatively as he wrapped his hand around his lover's erection. He started pumping it slowly and moved his lips up to whisper into Law's ear again.

"Law..." Luffy's voice was just a purr, but the desire in it still clearly audible to Law. The older man opened his eyes that he had closed at some point to see Luffy licking his lips again as his hand moved up and down on Law's erection. Fuck, he couldn't wait to see Luffy's swollen and abused lips wrapped around his hard cock, swallowing him completely.

"Yeah?" Law's voice sounded collected as he whispered the word. Luffy just grinned and leaned in closer to Law, giving his earlobe a playful bite.

"Law..." Luffy moaned again, licking the shell of Law's ear, earning a hot gasp from his boyfriend. "...April Fools!"

Wait, what?

_What?!_

Before Law's mind even registered what Luffy had said, the younger one had already used the other's confusion to his own advantage to push Law back against the couch, quickly jumping off of his lover's lap.

"You really thought I'd spare you today, didn't you? Ha! You should see the look on your face, Law!" Luffy exclaimed happily, standing in front of Law with a huge grin on his face, his hands on either side of his hips.

_What the fuck?!_

Law was still panting heavily as he just kept staring at Luffy, not really believing what had just happened. His left eye starting twitching. "You can't be fucking serious..." He muttered angrily, his voice still sounding a little breathless.

Luffy started laughing uncontrollably, his hands jerking wildly around in joy. Law was still a little dumbstruck as he watched the young man happily jumping around in front of him. God, the nerves of this guy.

"You better move your ass back here again if you know what's good for you." He threatened, his previous speechlessness slowly being replaced by sheer anger.

But as if it wasn't enough to leave Law there in his misery, the teen even had the audacity to stick out his tongue and to continue giggling like a damn child.

"Hahaha, oh shit! That's even better than the 'Bucket filled with water on a door'-prank I pulled on Ace earlier today!" Luffy jumped from one foot to the other in joy as if he had won the lottery, his content laughter never stopping for a second. He even moved his hand up to his face to wipe some tears of happiness away from his eyes.

However, he immediately stopped laughing when he saw Law slowly getting up from the couch, tugging his jeans up as he did so. Luffy's cheerful expression changed as he noticed the completely pissed-off look on Law's face.

_Oops._

Luffy gulped audibly as Law slowly paced towards Luffy, the younger one taking a step back with each movement Law made.

"That was way over the top, dumbass." Law growled, causing Luffy to immediately feel nervous. The glare Law gave him made him shudder slightly. So Luffy did the first thing that came to his mind.

He turned around and ran away from his older lover as fast as he could.

"Fuck no!" Law yelled as he hurried after Luffy who simply sprinted from one side of the room to the other, obviously not even knowing where to escape. "Don't you fucking dare to run away from me now, you idiot!" Law's angry voice echoed through the whole apartment.

Shit, shit, shit! Luffy grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and threw it at Law in a poor attempt to somehow stop him from running after him. Of course it was no use since Luffy didn't even manage to aim correctly at Law and missed him by approximately eight feet. "Okay, I'm sorry, Law!" Luffy screamed hysterically as he yanked the door of their living room open to escape this deadly race.

However, he didn't even make it to the next room as he suddenly felt Law tackling him to the ground.

"Got you." Law was hovering over him and whispered the words into his ear before nibbling slightly on Luffy's earlobe. When he drew back to stare at the younger man underneath him Law suddenly noticed the red mark on Luffy's head.

"Oh shit!" Law swore loudly and then moved closer to Luffy's face to gently kiss the mark. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to-...Fuck, I...I'm sorry, Luffy, I just-"

Luffy just giggled when he noticed the worried tone in Law's voice. He wrapped his legs around Law's waist and used the grip he had on Law to flip their positions on the ground.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy said as he started moving on top of Law again. He pressed his palms flat against Law's chest and lowered his own upper body until he was lying flat on top of Law. Law moved his hands up to let them roam all over Luffy's naked back.

Luffy brought their mouths together, kissing Law hungrily before murmuring against the other's lips as they parted. "I'm the one who's got to make up for teasing you."

Law felt his skin shivering in a pleasant way. He thrust his hips up, making Luffy moan at the touch. "Yeah?" He asked hoarsely. "And how do you wanna do it then?" His mouth was still dangerously close to Luffy's as he muttered the words against the teen's lips.

"I don't!" Luffy yelled loudly, making Law jerk in sudden surprise. "April Fools!" He exclaimed again, this time even happier than a few minutes ago, and jumped off of Law's body once again before the other got a chance to react.

Law gritted his teeth and slammed his fists against the ground he was still lying on. "God fucking damnit, Luffy!"

The twenty-six-year old sat up and saw Luffy grinning like a damn clown, running into the direction of their bedroom.

_Bad choice._

Luffy was still giggling as he reached the door, but stopped when he had problems opening the it, his hands shaking way too much from a delicious mixture of excitement and pure nervousness. He fumbled for a moment and looked over his shoulder, just to see that Law was already dangerously close again.

"Oh shit." He cursed, even though he was still grinning cheekily. He managed to open the door just in time and rushed into their bedroom, but before he got the opportunity to close it and lock himself up, Law had already reached the door and pushed it open. He hadn't even needed to use much strength to push the door open. It was damn obvious that Luffy wasn't really trying to run away from it.

He entered the room, slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. "Nowhere to run now, Luffy." He said with an amused voice as his predatory gaze bore right into Luffy's half naked body.

The younger man trembled visibly, his excitement obvious to Law. He didn't break eye contact with Luffy as he gradually stalked closer and closer to Luffy. When he got close enough, he grabbed the teen by his shoulders and slammed him on the bed. Luffy closed his eyes from the force of Law's action. Even though it was a rather rough treatment, Law didn't hurt him. Their bed was really soft after all, so he didn't even mind.

Without giving the younger man the opportunity to catch his breath, Law climbed on top of him and immediately attacked Luffy's neck. He sucked on the skin aggressively, feeling the teen quivering helplessly underneath him from the harsh suction. When Law drew back after a few seconds he was satisfied to see the purple hickey on his lover's neck.

"Oh god. Law..." Luffy cooed and covered his eyes with his left arm, his chest raising and lowering in anticipation for what Law was about to do to him.

Law gave the hickey on Luffy's neck a lick and connect their mouths together again, catching Luffy's bottom lip gently with his teeth. "I'm not going to go easy on you, Luffy." He whispered against Luffy's lips, and fuck, Luffy felt how his lover's heated words went straight to his groin.

Luffy's hands glided over Law's bare arms, his cheeky grin back on his lips. "Maybe that's just what I've wanted all along."

Law chuckled low in his throat as his right hand fell to the zipper of Luffy's shorts. His other arm was placed next to Luffy's face to support his weight. He pulled both, Luffy's jeans and his dark boxers down. "Then you better don't complain if you can't walk properly tomorrow."

Luffy moaned softly as Law slowly went down on him, leaving little kisses and gentle bites on the skin of his neck first, then going lower until he reached the teen's chest. Luffy threaded his small fingers through Law's black hair and whimpered contently with every movement Law's skilled mouth made.

Reluctantly, Law moved away from Luffy's body and the younger man moved his eyes up to look at his lover. Pure need shot through his body like a wave when he saw Law's tattooed fingers undoing his pants. He slowly pulled Luffy's pants and boxers down at the same time, his hands touching the skin of the teen's legs in the process, and tossed the pieces of clothing carelessly on the ground.

Luffy could feel the heavy gaze of Law's gray eyes as they roamed all over his now completely naked body. Fuck, Law couldn't get any more turned on. If there was one thing that would always get him unbearably hard, it'd be the sight of Luffy lying naked on Law's bed, waiting for the other man to get between his legs and fuck him. Luffy started panting heavier as Law placed his hands on his own shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it somewhere on the ground as well. He hooked both of his thumbs into his jeans and boxers, sending Luffy a gleaming glare. "Sit up and crawl over here." Law ordered and pulled his jeans and boxers slightly down.

Luffy's breathing increased as he felt his stomach flipping in anticipation. With flushed cheeks, he lifted his back off of the mattress and licked his lips as he got on his hands and knees. The teen slowly crawled forward, the soft mattress of the bed dipping where Luffy supported his weight. The silky material of the sheets felt so good against his skin.

Law tangled his tattooed fingers in Luffy's dark hair to stop him and moved his hand lower to stroke his boyfriend's cheek softly. He then cupped Luffy's face with his hand and lifted his head up, forcing Luffy to look at him. He felt a shudder running down his spine when Law's fingers glided down his neck, then slowly making it's way over to the younger man's back, pausing at his hip. Luffy stared up at Law, his eyes wide, as Law buried his other hand in Luffy's silky hair to push the teen's face closer to his hard erection until he felt the tip of his cock brushing against Luffy's plump lips. "I want you to suck me off, Luffy."

Luffy grinned up at his lover and opened his mouth without hesitation, allowing Law to slide into his mouth as deep as the other wanted. The twenty-six-year old bit his own lip as he watched the endlessly erotic sight in front of his eyes. Luffy closed his mouth around Law's erection and used his tongue to gently slide it under the head of Law's cock. He felt his boyfriend shuddering slightly and heard him groaning quietly.

Closing his own eyes, Luffy started to focus entirely on pleasuring Law with his mouth and his tongue, not minding the fact that Law had started to shallowly thrust in and out of his mouth. Luffy gave another hard suck, earning another groan from the tattooed man.

Suddenly, Law withdrew his cock from Luffy's mouth and gripped Luffy's hair so they could look at each other. "Turn around and brace yourself against the headboard." Law said to him, his voice deep and husky.

Luffy used the back of his hand to wipe away the mixture of his own saliva and Law's pre-cum that was running down his chin. He did as Law told him and turned around on the bed, his back facing Law as he placed his hands on the bed's headboard.

Behind Luffy, Law had gotten on top of their bed, too. He coated two of his fingers with his own saliva and pushed them into Luffy. He couldn't help but grin when Luffy winced at the strange feeling before releasing a lust-filled moan from his lips. It wasn't much of a surprise that Luffy didn't need nearly as much preparation as other people. He never needed a lot of time to get used to the feeling of Law stretching him.

Law made sure to stretch Luffy quickly but carefully, turning his fingers and scissoring them inside Luffy. The younger man hummed in appreciation as he felt every movement of his boyfriend's skilled fingers inside him. He started to rock his hips back against Law, encouraging him to go deeper and deeper. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Law pulled them out of Luffy and immediately received a protesting groan from the dark-haired teen.

Luffy looked over his shoulder, heavy breaths escaping his soft lips, and watched intently as Law grabbed his hip firmly with one hand and used the other to guide the head of his hard erection into Luffy's hole. He then placed both of his strong hands on Luffy's hips, spreading the cheeks slightly to allow himself to press his cock inside more easily.

Luffy caught his lower lip between his teeth and tightened his grip on the headboard of the bed as Law continued to push his swollen organ into him. He inhaled the air around him sharply. "L-Law..." he moaned out.

Law groaned deeply as Luffy's hot tightness surrounded him, pulling out slightly until only the tip of his cock remained inside Luffy and then slid in further until he was completely sheathed with the teen.

The nineteen-year-old lowered his head and closed his eyes, his arms shaking violently. "Oh f-fuck..." He managed to whisper.

Law chuckled and moved to hover over Luffy, his muscular and tattooed chest brushing against Luffy's back that was slightly glistening with sweat. He thrust in and out of him as he gave Luffy's ear a gentle bite. "You feel so absolutely amazing, Luffy." He whispered into Luffy's ear, the sensation of Law's hot mouth so close to his sensitive skin making him feel dizzy.

The teen opened his dark eyes again, his face hot and sweaty. He wanted to talk to his lover too, but his mouth failed him whenever Law thrust back inside him, sending waves of ecstasy racing through his whole body. Every time he opened his mouth he only managed to pant and moan from the feeling of Law's cock so deep inside of him.

Law grinned and raised his body up again. His fingernails gripped tightly onto the flesh of Luffy's cheeks as he drove into him harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin and Luffy's moans filling his ears. Judging from the way Luffy moved his hips back against Law, it was rather clear that he also wanted his boyfriend to go harder, deeper, faster.

Luffy's black eyes were glossy, his head started to feel dizzy. He licked his lips before shutting his eyes again and arching his back. "Fuck, yes! Keep going! F-Fuck!"

Law gladly complied. He loved hearing his usually loud-mouthed boyfriend begging him to keep fucking him, it was something that turned him on to absolutely no end. He gripped his hips harder and drove faster into Luffy. The teen felt all of his strength leaving him as his arms gave out, causing him to drop the top half of his body to the mattress. He panted heavily into the cushions as Law penetrated his body over and over again. "Ooh..F-Fuck...Law! Yes, L-Law!" He moaned incoherently.

Never slowing down the pace of his thrusts, Law kept his right hand on Luffy's hip to hold him in place. His other hand roamed all over the skin of his lover's back, touching as much feverish skin as he could reach. He shut his own gray eyes when Luffy clenched his muscles around his stiff arousal. "D-Damn, Luffy..." He groaned out.

The mattress started to creak as their movements got more and more ruthless. Luffy buried his face into the soft pillows, hoping they'd muffle at least some of his cries of pleasure. He could already feel the heat of his orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"You want to come, Luffy?" Law asked teasingly, squeezing Luffy's ass with his hand.

Luffy's moans were uncontrollable now. His fingers gripped to whatever he could reach as he noticed Law losing his rhythm as well, a warning that he was close, too. "Y-Yes..." He clenched his teeth as pure pleasure shot through his veins with every thrust. "Yes!" He forced out, lifting his head and throwing it back.

The feeling of Law pounding into him was soon starting to become too much. Luffy came with a silent scream, his heart pounding so hard against his rips that the teen almost felt like it was just about to explode.

The feeling of Luffy tightening around him sent Law over the edge as well. After a few more thrust, Law spilled his seed deep inside his lover with a husky moan on his lips. The feeling of Law filling his hole with his hot cum forced another moan out of Luffy's lips.

Law took several more intakes of air before sighing contently and lying down fully on top of Luffy's exhausted body, lifting his own hips a little so his cock could slip out of his lover. Again, Luffy shuddered in pleasure when he felt Law's cum slowly dripping out of his body.

With a smile on his face, Law kissed Luffy's temple. "You just love making things complicated, don't you?"

Luffy giggled as he felt Law wrapping his arms around his naked body and breathing against his neck. He could even feel how Law's heart was still pounding against his chest and he was sure that his own heart was beating just as fast.

He turned his head to face Law and smiled brightly when he saw the light red color on his boyfriend's face. "Stop pretending you don't like it that way, Law." He protested amusedly, a wide smile on his lips.

"But still," Law rolled over to lie next to Luffy on the bed, but didn't loosen the hold on his boyfriend in his arms. "What you did earlier was not funny at all." He moved one of his hands up to ruffle Luffy's hair playfully.

Luffy just hummed, obviously thinking about something as his own hand moved to gently draw circles on Law's chest with his finger. He then buried his face into Law's chest and smiled up at him. "It's still my favorite day of the year."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, porn! I don't know why, but sometimes I just feel like writing fics about them being in a simple, lovely and dorky relationship ;) Also: Fuck you, spell check. Doflamingo IS a word!  
**

***blows a kiss to everyone who leaves a review***


End file.
